Zero
Zero is an artificially created Acrosian born after taking over the dna of Feng-Wei aka Assassin Chaka who volunteered to be spliced with the dna of of an ancient alien life form which turned out to be King Cold. Before he was known as Zero he went by the name of Feng-Wei. Feng-Wei was a prodigy of martial arts from the Hageshi-Kujaku fighting school, son of its grand master and was in line to succeed his father. He had a wife named Mei-Li and a 10 year old son named Long-Wei. Feng was a proud man and obsessed with being the best, with having more power, he was so obsessed that he would participate in illegal and underground fight tournament which was highly against the rules of the Hageshi Kujaku school of fighting. He soon took on more heinous jobs such as assassination for money just to get a thrill and show his dominance and superiority to the martial arts community. Personality At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of Planet Vegeta's annihilation, as well as his maniacal glee when twice attempting to blow up Planet Namek. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic characters in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. Like most other villains in Dragon Ball Z, Frieza has an ego to match his power. He also has a sardonic wit and explains in "Face Off on Namek" that the three things he refuses to tolerate are cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrection, and subsequently declares that Vegeta possesses all three of these qualities. He utilizes dark humor at times, such as saying "Long live the King!" shortly after killing King Vegeta, as well as singing "Pop goes the weasel!" after violently murdering Krillin (both are mentioned in the FUNimation dub only). Frieza is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, as evidenced by his introduction to the Namekians. Despite his cold-heartedness and numerous observations by other characters that he cares about no one but himself, Frieza does make several displays of respect towards his father, King Cold. It is stated in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 biography that Cold is in fact stronger than Frieza (though Toriyama stated that Frieza was always in a league all his own). His mention of his parents being able to cause pain to his true form, as well as Piccolo's statement of a stronger power being with Frieza during his arrival to Earth before Future Trunks' appearance, implies that this may be the case in the main series as well. However, this respect is not absolute, as even after King Cold is introduced, Frieza continues to dub himself the most powerful being of his time, despite his own admission that his father was able to cause him pain in his final form. In addition, when he was revived, he specifically refused his soldier's suggestion that they revive King Cold due to thinking he failed. In a narrative sense, Frieza serves as a counter to the easy going, peaceful personality of Goku. He tends to react to any given situation quite evenly, and is only really driven over the edge once his full power starts to slip away and Super Saiyan Goku takes the upper hand in the final moments of their battle on Namek. Frieza is quite confident in his abilities, and often takes the opportunity to flaunt them (e.g. not using his limbs in some fights). For all of Frieza's power and arrogance, he is not so overconfident as to totally disregard potential threats to his rule, and sometimes displays what may be considered a paranoid attitude. He destroyed Planet Vegeta simply because of his nagging fear of the legend of the Super Saiyan, as well as the fear of a possible mass Saiyan revolt (though Whis claims Beerus was the one who authorized Planet Vegeta's destruction, however it is likely that Frieza's own reasons were the driving force and Beerus' authorization allowed Frieza to effectively kill two birds with one stone, by destroying Planet Vegeta he could avoid both a potential Saiyan uprising and at the same time avoid upsetting Beerus by carrying out his wishes and remain in the Destroyer's good graces for the time being). Frieza is rather narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Unlike most other primary antagonists, he actually displays a very calm, civilized and refined demeanor, using very polite, regal, eloquent language rather than the more tough-talking style of most of the other villains. Despite these traits, he is quite cold-hearted, almost to the point of being machine-like in nature. He tends to view most problems and situations in an intellectual manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death (largely because his immense power causes him to believe he can easily defeat anyone the old fashioned way if he chooses to). Despite being very clever and intelligent Frieza's sheer power leads him to believe no force in the universe could challenge his authority since he extinguished Planet Vegeta, he typically underestimates his foes, resulting in his eventual downfall. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Right needle – The needle in Frost's "unfair hand", located in his right wrist, is used to make opponents drowsy, weak and unable to move in order to gain an advantage. # Left needle – The needle in his left wrist possess highly acidic poison and is intended to kill. This needle is only used when he is completely intent on taking down an opponent. He tries to use it against Riazen but is knocked down before he has the chance. # Emperor's Death Beam - this is one of Zero's favoured killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack; killing Kryo and Jincade, respectively in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Golili. # Death Ball- Zero creates a spark of ki on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. # Death Saucer – Similar to the normal Destructo Disk (most commonly used by Cole), Zero's are faster, a different colour (purple), and can be controlled remotely. # Supernova- The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. Now Zero has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. # Emperor's Edge- The user fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the opponent. # Death Razor – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Zero was about to use this as an attempt to kill Gomiko when a wounded Riaco rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Riaco instead. Zero later used it again at the transformed Gokai, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique. Story Before he was known as Zero he went by the name of Feng-Wei. Feng-Wei was a prodigy of martial arts from the Hageshi-Kujaku fighting school, son of its grand master and was in line to succeed his father. He had a wife named Mei-Li and a 10year old son named Long-Wei. Feng was a proud man and obsessed with being the best, with having more power, he was so obsessed that he would participate in illegal and underground fight tournament which was highly against the rules of the Hageshi Kujaku school of fighting. He soon took on more heinous jobs such as assassination for money just to get a thrill and show his dominance and superiority to the martial arts community. When his father eventually heard of his evil and rebellious acts. He expelled him from the school and disowned him, a month later Feng-Wei returns to the school to confront his father Zhang-Wei for his birthright the Kōatsu a technique created by his father. Zhang-Wei refuses his son stating the dangers of the techniques if not used properly and firmly states that Feng deserves nothing. A battle between father and son starts, with both fighters unleashing devastating attacks but it is obvious that Zhang is waning due to his age. Mei-Li comes to the aide of her father in law but is no match for Feng and all the while little Long-Wei is watching the battle from inside the dojo scared for his grandfather and mother. Zhang orders Mei to take Long-Wei and escape but not before handing her a scroll holding the secrets to the Kōatsu, Zhang covers her escape but dies at the hands of Feng. Mei-Li flees with Long-Wei to an old friend and former rival of Zhang-Wei, Mr Cheng. She reaches Cheng’s home and because of aggravating her wounds from running a full day dies after relaying what has happened to him. Two years later Feng-Wei now going by the name Assassin Chaka is sent on a mission to kill two scientists and retrieve their research data on a type infinite power generator, the mission is a success that is until the child of the scientists goes into an incredible rage and lunges at him, punching his right arm clean off and blows up the house but Chaka survives the assault and vows vengeance for this humiliation. Years later Chaka now in his fifties and considered the deadliest mercenary on the planet despite having one arm is approached for a job by his regular client Jabon Raza to kidnap Viktoria (Viki) Briefs the youngest daughter of the Capsule Corp President. The job would have gone smoothly if it were not for Jincade who stated he was the Arch Guard for the royal line of the house of Vegeta (The Briefs). Chaka is then soundly trashed by Jincade and taken in to custody by the authorities at the behest of Dr S. Briefs. Lying in bed of the medical wing of a maximum security prison, Chaka reflects in silent fury that once again he has been defeated by an opponent less than half his age so easily despite his years of training and experience HIM the deadliest assassin in the world, beaten down by a teenager with a bad haircut. He is later visited by Jabon with an opportunity to not only get more powerful and prove he is the best but re-grow his lost arm if he joins the Super Warrior Program. Chaka accepts in hopes of once again being the best of the best and get revenge on those that defeated and humiliated him namely the Briefs bodyguard and the kid who took off his arm. The Super Warrior Program involves splicing alien dna with Chaka’s own DNA. The alien DNA came to earth hundreds of years ago and was recently excavated by Pod Industries. This DNA was harvested from the remains of King Cold. The program was started secretly by Queen Fluffy’s (descendant of King Furry) Military R&D division in partnership with Pod Industries as a solution for any foreseeable alien threats after the attack of the Venom Mercs. In reality Jabon had manipulated the queen into authorizing the program, playing on her insecurities and fear of another attack. The experiment is a success and Chaka takes the first chance he gets to test his new power going back to Capsule Corp to settle the score with Jincade, however he is intercepted by Ba'zz and the namekian sensing his ill intentions battles him. Chaka with his new power is a bit over matched with Ba'zz having complete control over their entire battle and is about to strike him with a fatal blow until Gokai arrives to help Ba'zz. Chaka instantly recognizes Gokai as the child who cost him his arm and attacks Gokai taunting him about how he should have killed him along with his parents which causes Gokai to go super saiyan in a fit of rage over his father's killer and soundly beat Chaka. Chaka seeing he could not possible win manages to escape, unfortunately the battle with super saiyan Gokai awakens something deep in his body, deep in the alien DNA, something wrathful, it was King Cold or rather a pice of him that absolutely hates super saiyans. The DNA of King Cold was that of an Acrosian (Frost Demon) and acrosians are at their core dominating and the DNA King Cold was even more so. Upon returning to the lab to heal his wounds the acrosian DNA began slowly taking over Chaka’s body, controlling his actions and killing the entire R&D division except Jabon as he had escaped in a secret escape pod, He then begins to transform into a full Acrosian. Once fully formed he dubs himself Zero as he is now no longer Chaka or King Cold but both at the same time and has one goal in mind….. to build an empire and rule the universe, but first the eradication of the saiyans and their allies as well as the earth. He releases for other super warriors in the facility two of which were Kumiko and Daiku and thanks to his overwhelming power forces them to follow his orders. Zero is capable of entering his super evolution form that far outclasses the combined might of super saiyan Gokai, super saiyan Jincade, Ba'zz, Kumiko and Daiku. He is defeated by Gokai when he slam his energized dragon-fist into Zero’s head right through the bio gem on his head thanks to the energy gathered from Jincade, B’az, Kumiko and Daiku.Category:Villain Category:Alien Category:Bad